fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo
Inigo (アズール, Azūru, Azur in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He reappears in Fire Emblem: Fates under the alias Lazward (ラズワルド Razuwarudo). His birthday is on August 7th. He is the son of Olivia, and a character from the future. In Awakening, he can be the brother of Lucina or Morgan, depending on if Olivia marries Chrom or the Male Avatar. In addition, he can also be the father of Morgan if a female Avatar marries him. In Fates, he is the father of Soleil, and can also be the potential father of Kanna if a female Avatar marries him. His English voice is provided by Liam O'Brien and his Japanese voice by Ryūichi Kijima. Profile Awakening In the future, Inigo was shy, much like his mother, Olivia. However, Olivia wished to help him overcome his shyness by having him talk to girls. Unfortunately, this made him a womanizer in the long run. Olivia also trained Inigo to dance and fueled his desire to become a dancer himself. Olivia began teaching Inigo her favorite dance but was killed protecting Inigo and after only teaching him half of the dance. Inigo received Olivia's wedding ring and wore it from then on. Inigo helped to battle the Risen while furthering his dancing skill by improvising the ending. He often would practice in front of her grave and wondered what she would think about the dance. Inigo soon joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. In his Paralogue, Inigo tirelessly fought off bandits to protect a local village near the Great Gate, although his intentions were to get the attention of a local village girl. Chrom's army arrives to help clear out the bandits, who have been ravaging the local villages. If Chrom is his father and talks to him, he will be surprised to see him. If Olivia talks to him, he will be flustered by her appearance. Regardless if Chrom or Olivia talks to him, he will leave to kill the bandits so he can score a date from the village girl. After defeating all the bandits, Inigo approaches his mother and tries introducing himself, but finds himself unable to do so, so he shows Olivia his ring: the same ring she is wearing. Since returning from the future, Inigo had been searching for his mother by locating as many dancers as he could until he finally found her. Inigo tells her that he can dance too but when Olivia asks him to show her, he becomes flustered and asks his mother to dance instead, which she reciprocates his earlier feeling. Inigo prepares to head back to the village for "tea-time" but Chrom tells him to either come with them or get left behind. With no choice, Inigo abandons his original intention and joins Chrom's army. After the war, Inigo traveled the world, solving other people's problems as a mercenary or entertaining others by dancing. Many people were grateful for his services. In Inigo's support with Olivia, Olivia overhears that Inigo has been seen, on rare occasions by other members of the army, dancing in a secluded place in the middle of the night. Inigo is embarrassed by this and grows uncomfortable as Olivia tries her best to see him dance. Finally Olivia manages to see him practicing her favorite dance, but with a different ending. Inigo tells her that this was the last dance she taught him, but was only half taught because she died before he could learn the rest. Olivia loved Inigo's ending and promises to teach him the final part. In Inigo's support with his father, his father is upset with Inigo's priorities with women over saving the future. Inigo then reveals that he could not show weakness and just kept fighting with a smile on his face while acting like nothing was wrong, even though both his mother and father were dead. He tells him that he wants to make a future where everyone can smile. The two later reconcile after the fight and his father tells Inigo to come and talk to him for help rather than shouldering his burden all by himself. The Future Past In an alternate future, where Grima manages to take over the land, Inigo is seen with Owain, Yarne, and Brady, running from a swarm of Risen that has began to chase them. Owain manages to persuade Yarne and Brady to run ahead to deliver the Gemstones to Lucina. Inigo stays behind with Owain and cuts the bridge to prevent the Risen from crossing. If all the children manage to survive at the end of the battle, Inigo and Owain will meet up with Brady and Yarne and safely return to Ylisse with the Gemstones in tow. Should the player-controlled Inigo be adjacent to the computer-controlled one at the end of his turn, he will note that in his timeline, he remembers this place although no Risen had been chasing after them and as a result, he did not cut the bridge. Half a year later, Inigo has stopped his womanizing habits for the most part and has begun dancing for a living with Brady accompanying him as his musician. Fates Some time after the events of Awakening, Inigo appears in the world of Fates, alongside Severa and Owain, and takes on the alias "Lazward". His supports with other characters (apart from Severa and Owain) show that the three of them are here for an unknown reason. Lazward becomes a subordinate of Xander, though his birthplace and personal history are unknown to the people of Nohr. He is good at dancing and can use it as a special command. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Soleil. If the player sides with Nohr, he is a playable unit, while if they side with Hoshido, he will be an enemy. Unlike Luna and Odin who retreat after being defeated in their respective chapter which they appear, it is possible to kill Lazward if he is fought. This only happens if the Avatar does not defeat Xander however. He is also playable if players choose Invisible Kingdom. In his support conversations with Xander, Lazward once sparred with him under Garon's orders, Xander was surprised by his skill and almost lost the duel, leading him to gain Xander's trust and proceed to make Lazward his retainer. Invisible History Inigo is recruited by Anankos to serve as a retainer to his child the Avatar. He agrees to go with Anankos to Touma. His hair is changed off-screen by Anankos. Later when their powers were unable to harm the forces of Touma, Anankos bestows his power upon him and changes his appearance. Near the end he is sent to Nohr by Anankos without being informed of his childs name, where he comes to serve Xander. Personality Inigo originally was as shy and withdrawn as his mother. However due to the advice she gave him to talk to girls, he became outgoing and likes to socialize. Unfortunately this also causes Inigo to flirt with every girl he comes across, though most end up slapping and rejecting him. He has a tendency to cry and become extremely depressed when nothing goes the way he planned. Inigo dreams of becoming a dancer much like his mother, but is embarrassed to do so, even in front of her. In Fates, after becoming a father of Soleil, Inigo begins to understand why his parents protected him with their lives, much like how he wants to protect his own daughter. In both Awakening and Fates, he is the biggest night owl out of everyone in the army. His birthday is August 7th. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Growth Rates Avatar as father |88% |56% |25% |63% |61% |60% |36% |25% |} Note: These are for the Avatar's default growth rates. Chrom as father |90% |56% |16% |65% |63% |65% |38% |25% |} Frederick as father |95% |56% |16% |61% |55% |55% |40% |25% |} Virion as father |86% |56% |23% |65% |65% |55% |35% |26% |} Stahl as father |91% |58% |16% |63% |60% |58% |43% |21% |} Vaike as father |95% |60% |16% |66% |61% |56% |40% |20% |} Kellam as father |91% |56% |18% |65% |61% |53% |45% |28% |} Lon'qu as father |88% |55% |20% |68% |66% |60% |35% |25% |} Ricken as father |91% |50% |25% |61% |60% |63% |36% |26% |} Gaius as father |91% |58% |18% |66% |65% |53% |35% |23% |} Donnel as father |91% |58% |18% |65% |65% |68% |38% |23% |} Note: Add 20% to all growths if Inigo inherits the Aptitude skill from Donnel. Gregor as father |95% |56% |16% |65% |60% |56% |40% |21% |} Libra as father |90% |51% |25% |66% |61% |56% |35% |28% |} Henry as father |90% |55% |25% |66% |63% |55% |40% |25% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Olivia *Inigo's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Owain *Brady *Gerome *Morgan (Only if Morgan is Inigo's son) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} *Inigo can inherit a skill from the Pegasus Knight set or Luck +4 from Olivia. 'Inherited Sets' |-|The Avatar as Father= |-|Chrom as Father= |} *''Inigo will always inherit the Rightful King skill if his father is Chrom. |-|Frederick as Father= |-|Virion as Father= |-|Stahl as Father= |-|Vaike as Father= |-|Kellam as Father= |-|Lon'qu as Father= |-|Ricken as Father= |-|Gaius as Father= |-|Donnel as Father= |-|Gregor as Father= |-|Libra as Father= |-|Henry as Father= ; Inheritance from Olivia Inigo cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them. *Dancer *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Overall Base Class Inigo's starting class is Mercenary which nicely complements the growths he gains as a base growth rates from Olivia. He inherits Olivia's strong Speed, Skill, Luck growths allowing him to double and activate skills when needed. However, he slightly suffers from a low Defense and Resistance growth but like Olivia, his evasiveness makes damage only a problem if he is hit by chance. Starting off as a Mercenary starts him off with Armsthrift which helps to preserve his weapons and, with his high luck growth, in his promoted classes, Inigo's weapons become virtually unbreakable, making him a good candidate for Forged and Regalia Weapons. All in all, Inigo is a great unit and depending on his Father, they can either cover up his flaws or enhance his strengths. His base class promotes into the Hero and Bow Knight classes. Like his base class, both classes build off of his stat growth inheritances. Hero is a good option to capitalize a direct, offensive approach, fighting with Swords and Axes. He will learn Sol at Level 5, helping to regenerate health if he ever takes a hit. If he does not inherit the Dark Knight or War Monk class from his father, this is his only Health Regenerative skill. Axebreaker is learned at 15, perfect to take down Axe wielders. Bow Knight has comparatively lower strength, speed, skill, and defensive growths. However, he will specialize with Bows instead, allowing him to either be a direct or indirect fighter when needed. He also gains a larger movement range compared to being a Hero. The only notable skill gained the Bowbreaker skill which can help him dodge Snipers. Maternal Inheritance *'Olivia: Inigo's mother is truly unique because she has access to the exclusive Dancer Class, but Inigo is not blessed with the Dancer class himself. He can inherit the Dancer's Luck +4 skill from her, but this skill is more short term as there are better skills for him to learn from his mother. Luckily, Olivia has a female-only class set as one of her reclasses. Her Pegasus Knight base allows Inigo to inherit the Galeforce skill, which increases his map clearing abilities and is generally the best skill for him to inherit from her. Inigo's two reclassing that he will always have regardless of whom his father is will be the Myrmidon and Barbarian classes. Myrmidon will complement his high speed and skill like his mother and is worth considering if Inigo has a good father. Vantage, Astra, and Swordfaire are useful in Inigo's base class promotions if he does not remain a Myrmidon related class. Lethality can be considered but the unreliability of its low activation (without Rightful King) may not be desired and Pass is a good situational skill, but only if Inigo is swarmed and needs to escape. The Barbarian class as well as the Berserker class ups his strength and speed in exchange for defenses, ensuring that Inigo hits hard. Warrior is a little more balanced but relies on Axes and Bows instead. All in all, most Barbarian skills are good for initial training but Counter is the only skill worth keeping for future use. Despoil can also nicely build off of his high luck for easy gold if needed. Paternal Inheritance For Inigo's Paternal Inheritance, see here: Inigo/Paternal Inheritance ''Fire Emblem: Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan= |-|Invisible Kingdom Chapter 17 - Black Flame= As an enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 26 - Prince Xander of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |60% |0% |65% |45% |60% |45% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Azura *Felicia *Camilla *Pieri *Effie *Elise *Belka *Charlotte *Luna *Mozume *Hana (3rd path only) *Orochi (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Xander *Odin *Flannel *Saizou (3rd path only) *Soleil *Kanna (if Lazward is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Buddy Sets |-|Xander= |-|Odin= Marriage Sets |-|The Avatar= |} '*'Lazwald will receive whatever secondary class that the female Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. |-|Azura/Luna= |-|Pieri= |-|Elise/Felicia= |-|Camilla/Belka= |-|Charlotte= |-|Effie= |-|Nyx= |-|Hana= |-|Orochi= |-|Mozume= Quotes ''Awakening'' :Inigo/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings Awakening ; Inigo - Flower Picker : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. His services and performances were rewarded with the best currency: the joy and gratitude of others. ; Inigo and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Inigo, above all else. ; Inigo and Lucina : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Lucina journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter. ; Inigo and Kjelle : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. He and Kjelle continued to perfect their respective skills as crowd pleaser and champion. ; Inigo and Cynthia : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Cynthia made for an enthusiastic partner, and before long the outrageous duo became a social sensation. ; Inigo and Severa : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Inigo and Morgan : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it. ; Inigo and Noire : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. For better or worse, he and Noire were said to be a good match, trading doses of glee for doses of glum. ; Inigo and Nah : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Nah, the responsible one, ensured they were well packed and always had multiple maps at the ready. Super Smash Bros. Series Inigo appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U in the 3DS version as a collectable trophy. His trophy is similar to his official art. 3DS Trophy Info Etymology The name "Inigo" likely comes from indigo, the sixth color of the rainbow and a cross between blue and purple. In the Japanese version, "Azur" likely comes from azure, meaning blue, possibly in reference to his armor. "Lazward" is likewise a Persian word that means blue. Inigo's name could possibly be based on the character Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride. Inigo's name choice coincidentally relates to Inigo Montoya's famous quote—"You killed my father. Prepare to die"—considering that his parents were killed in his timeline. In English-speaking countries, "Inigo" is a variant of "Íñigo", which is a common Spanish name as English-speaking countries do not use the "ñ" character. Trivia *Inigo's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was first released in Japan. *In the beginning of Paralogue 6, Inigo is seen saving a villager whom he calls "buttercup". This is a reference to the character Inigo Montoya from the movie "The Princess Bride" who similarly helps to save a Princess named Buttercup through the use of his gallant swordplay. * His casual mode retreat quote may be a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, as there is a knight that says "It's just a flesh wound." *Inigo's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. *Inigo is one of two children to have their official artwork depict themselves with a different hair color than their determinate parent. The other is Kjelle. *If Chrom is Inigo's father, the latter will have the Mark of Naga in his right eye - opposite of his sister Lucina. He reveals this to Chrom in Inigo's paralogue if Chrom recruits him. Interestingly, the Mark does not appear in his critical cut-ins or confession scene. This is possibly because it would be extra artwork for a minor variation that would be difficult to see in the critical cut-ins. **Inigo, Owain, and Lucina are the only child characters explicitly mentioned to have the Mark of Naga; it is never mentioned if Chrom and Lissa's other children have the Mark or not. *There is a translation mistake in Inigo's EXPonential Growth battle quote. He calls the Entombed "Mummies", their Japanese name. *If Morgan or Lucina are his sister, his relationship event tile will be the same as if he was talking to a male character. *Inigo, as Lazward, is the only Awakening character in Fates who is actually killed if the player defeats him in Birthright; Odin and Luna both retreat instead. *In a support conversation with Orochi as Lazward in Fates, he mentions "something that produced flames of different colors", which is a reference to a support conversation between Laurent and Miriel. Gallery File:Azureconcept.jpg|Concept art of Inigo File:FE0 Inigo.png|Inigo as a Mercenary in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Inigo2.png|Inigo as a Hero in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:Inigo card 25.jpg|Inigo as a Mercenary in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:azure confession.jpg|Inigo confessing his feelings to the Avatar File:Azureconfession.jpg|Inigo's full confession Lazward confession.jpg|Lazward's confession scene. File:Azur (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Inigo in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC episode, donning a Japanese yukata. File:Lazwardavatar.png|Lazward's official Twitter icon File:Azure.jpg|Inigo's portrait in Awakening File:Lazward portrait.png|Lazward's portrait in Fates File:Inigo Hair Collage.jpg|Possible hair colors for Inigo (portrait). File:Inigo confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Inigo (confession). File:Inigo avatar hair.png|Possible hair colors for Inigo with the Avatar as his father (portrait). File:Inigo avatar confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Inigo with the Avatar as his father (confession). FEF Lazward My Room Model.png|Lazward's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters